


Halloween

by lilywafiq



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilywafiq/pseuds/lilywafiq
Summary: Lucien is haunted





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> lizziedancer asked for Halloween at the Blake house. Now, we don’t celebrate Halloween much in Australia and I’m assuming it was even less of a thing in the 1950s/1960s, so the story took a less spooky mood and a more angsty one. Sorry.

“Lucien?”

Jean knocked lightly on the door to Lucien’s study. He was behind his desk with a glass of scotch, as usual. But tonight was slightly different. The lights were off, and Lucien was cradling his head in one hand, elbow leaning on his desk. 

He looked up as Jean slowly entered the room. “Ah, Jean.”

“Are you alright?” Jean asked, approaching him and settling beside him, leaning against the desk. She didn’t bother turning on the light. 

“It’s Halloween,” Lucien said, before taking another swig of his drink. 

“Oh, so it is,” Jean replied. “I hadn’t realised.”

Lucien gave a wry smile that Jean could just make out in the darkness. 

“The Americans in the camp loved Halloween,” Lucien said. “They’d talk about their kids, how they must be all dressed up for the night.” He paused. “So many of them didn’t make it to the next Halloween.”

Jean didn’t respond. Lucien rarely spoke of his time in the camp, so when he did, she’d just listen. She’d learnt not to offer sympathy, and instead to just acknowledge that it had happened. Sometimes Lucien just needed a set of ears, and Jean could be that. 

“I think of them often,” Lucien said after a few minutes of silence. “The children whose fathers never returned. And I think of Li.”

Jean reached out and gently took Lucien’s hand in hers. He ran his thumb over her skin. 

“Will you come to bed?” Jean asked, pushing away from the desk. “It’s getting late.”

Lucien let go of Jean’s hand and downed the rest of his scotch. He stood up, and held his hand back out to Jean, who took it softly and gently led him from they study. 

“Thank you, Jean,” Lucien murmured as he followed her into their bedroom. “For always being there.”

Jean shut the door behind them, and turned to kiss Lucien gently. “Just know that whenever you need someone to listen, I’m here. If you need to sit in silence, I’m here. Whatever you need, I’m here for you.”

“Thank you,” Lucien said again. 

“Now let me help you out of that suit,” Jean said, and she smiled as she saw a glimmer of an idea rush over Lucien’s face. “Not like that.”

“Oh, but it could be, my dear. It could be.”

Jean loved Lucien, she really did. And she felt better in the knowledge that she was slowly helping him to get better. Some trauma is left unspoken, but others you need to share and Jean was happy to shoulder some of that burden for the man she loved.

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr](http://spacecowboybriony.tumblr.com)


End file.
